


unconditionally

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Gadis itu menengok dengan mata hampa, menatapinya lekat. "Masihkah kau enggan mengajariku sihirmu, Merlin?"





	

Semua karakter Legenda Arthurian dan Mitologi Kelt bukan (dan tidak akan pernah menjadi) milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini (selain kesenangan pribadi).

 

* * *

 

Nyanyian merdu Nimue masih berdengung di telinganya bahkan ketika dua belah bibir merah jambu itu telah terkatup rapat. Digantikan oleh raut muram durja dan gumaman sendu dari suara yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Nimue rekatkan pandangan mata pada langit jingga, seolah berusaha mengadukan kisah sedihnya. Kisah tentang keinginan yang tak terwujud, kisah tentang pengorbanannya. Ia pelan-pelan beralih dari tempat duduknya, berdiri dan menepuk bahu Nimue yang dibaluti kain biru tipis.

Gadis itu menengok dengan mata hampa, menatapinya lekat. "Masihkah kau enggan mengajariku sihirmu, Merlin?"

Jari-jari kurusnya berpindah pada dua pipih basah itu, Merlin menyeka jejak air mata tanpa indikasi akan berucap apa-apa.

"Oh," Nimue berpaling. Berlari kecil di dekat pepohonan dan kembali bernyanyi. Suaranya berat dengan nada-nada yang mengisyaratkan kecewa. Pucuk-pucuk jarinya ditunjukkan pada bunga-bunga biru kecil di tepian hutan, bersamaan dengan syair sedih dan putus asa. "Bahkan setelah apa yang ku korbankan, kau masih tak mempercayaiku." Ujung gaun biru panjang itu mulai lusuh terinjak dan terpolesi debu. Gadis itu, sekali lagi, menengadah pada langit di atas sana. "Dewi Morrigan yang agung, bawa semua harapanku. Bawa semua—"

Nyanyian itu berhenti tepat ketika Merlin memutuskan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nimue, memaksa empunya bertatap muka. Butiran air di pelupuk mata itu menggoyahkan segala keyakinanya.

Oh, Merlin akan lakukan apapun untuk menghapus kesedihan gadis itu dan menggantinya dengan tawa.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Nimue berbinar, senyum tertarik dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ulasan senyum itu membuat sihir Merlin seperti bergerak-gerak gembira di bawah kulitnya sampai terasa di dada.

"Segalanya," jawab gadis itu. "Berikan aku segalanya, Merlin."

Ketika Merlin mengiyakan, ia sudah siap dengan segala risiko. Bahkan jika suatu hari Nimue akan berpaling, pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tribute untuk pairing favorit yang canon (lalu karam) di banyak medieval literatur namun tidak banyak dilirik ;;^;;
> 
> Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari The Last Enchantment milik Marry Stewart.


End file.
